


Want a balloon~?

by zindori (Zinthezinner)



Series: BanG Dream! Girls Yandere Chain! [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Delusion, F/F, Lovesickness, Murder, Obsession, Strangulation, Yandere, Yandere!Okusawa Misaki, and Misaki is strong, it was inevitable, yes you finally get some actual violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/zindori
Summary: Michelle offers Tae a balloon.More in the notes.
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Sayo/Okusawa Misaki
Series: BanG Dream! Girls Yandere Chain! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623850
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Want a balloon~?

**Author's Note:**

> If you get thoughts about doing the actions presented in this work, please see a counselor or therapist of some sort about it.
> 
> Also, apologies for the length! It was supposed to be as long as I normally do (1,000 words at LEAST), but... I'm not sure what happened. It just is shorter.

“Want a balloon~?” Michelle asked.  
  
Tae stepped back and swivelled to face into the alley the voice had come from.  
  
“Me?”  
“Mhmm~ Yes you, Tae-chan~! Don’t you want a balloooooon~?”  
“Well… I do like balloons!”  
“Come into this alley and I’ll give it to you then~ I’m stationed right here for now, and I’m not allowed to move~”  
“Ohhhh… ok!”  
  
Tae started strolling in with a boppy gait, guitar still strapped to her back. If Misaki was correct (and she was), Tae had been making her way home from a late practice with Poppin’Party. She likely still had a song stuck in her brain from the session, prompting the bouncy walk style.  
  
Sayo would never do something as undignified and stupid as that, it wasn't her image at all. Sayo… Sayo… Sayo… even thinking about her gave Misaki that fluttery, heart-pounding, flooding, floating, crowded, everything, everything, everything rush. She had to concentrate, though, or else everything was at risk.  
  
Michelle waved the bunch around enticingly. It was anchored with a simple party balloon anchor, as Misaki didn’t want to release balloons into the air with what happened next. Partly because it would be a signal, partly because turtles could get awful hungry for things they really shouldn’t eat.  
  
Tae made her approach with that stupid, dumb, moronic, oblivious look on her face. You know the one. With the wide, unthinking eyes, the mildly inquisitive slight tilt of the head, the slightly upturned mouth. Like someone expecting a pleasant surprise. Michelle couldn’t see it properly with the scant moonlight and shadow of the building beside them, but Misaki knew it was there.  
  
Once she guitarist was within range, Michelle threw a punch to the jaw. Tae stumbled backward as the mascot dropped her anchored balloons. The pink bear shoved her target to the ground, and there was a slow-motion moment of a different tension as the falling girls waited for the snapping of a guitar neck on impact.  
  
This never came, so Michelle punched Tae in the face.  
  
Maybe she was too shocked for it, or maybe her mouth was too messed up from the punch somehow, but Tae wasn’t screaming. She continued to not scream, mostly because of the massive gloved paws pressed against her neck.  
  
The choked gasps from the struggling girl below her sounded like question marks to Misaki, which infuriated her. Did she really not know?  
  
“You don’t get it, do you?” she whispered sharply.  
  
A violent shaking of the head, which may or may not have been a reply.  
  
“Sayo-san. You’ve been trying to tempt her. You think that just because you’re both guitarists that you deserve her more than me? That’s such bullshit!”  
  
Tae tried to knee Michelle in the stomach, which Misaki weathered like a champ. Not like the bear hadn’t been assaulted before though; kids were assholes.  
  
“You’re not good enough for her, can’t you see that? But you keep just. Taking her hands! You keep holding her hands! That should be me, goddamn it! I know they’re pretty, god they’re gorgeous, but they’re mine.”  
  
The struggling was getting weaker as less oxygen was reaching the extremities of the target.  
  
It was hard to strangle it a clumsy suit, but an attempt was being made.  
  
“You like hands, huh? Do you like these paws?”  
  
A notably feeble shake of the head.  
  
“She’s. Going. To love me. I’m supposed to be her first kiss, and there’s no way I’m letting an impulsive brat like you take that away from us, understand? God, and I thought my group’s idiots were bad. You really weren’t happy with your entire band, huh? Ichigaya-san couldn’t keep you in check? Fuck!”  
  
Tae passed out. Michelle didn’t take her hands off, nor did she release them. She held them there for an additional minute, even after the chest had stopped rising and falling, just to make sure she was completely dead.  
  
Michelle got off. She opened the alley’s dumpster. She lifted the corpse, which felt heavier than her cooperative bandmates despite Tae’s relative lightness. She deposited the body, picked up the balloons, and walked off.  
  
She was surprised she hadn’t gotten caught, but that surprise was short-lived, as she soon discovered that the ends of the road had been blocked off as though by police. When had the roads been blocked?  
  
Looking around, she spotted no police officers. If the fuzz weren't around, then why..?  
  
Curious, Misaki approached. The lone person nearby seemed unbothered by it, walking leisurely to the other side of the intersection seemingly without even noticing the massive pink bear. There was something on the inside of the blockade, which Misaki picked up on as she got closer. A note, flapping delicately in the late-night breeze. Michelle picked it up and read it in the dim light of the streetlights.  
  
It looked like one of the notes the suits sometimes left when Misaki was instructed to do something for Kokoro. It read only:  
  
**I approve.**

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Tae is one of my top faves! This felt kinda mean to her with the expression description and calling her an idiot, but it came from a place of love.
> 
> Again, please see a counselor or therapist of some sort if you get a lot of violent thoughts. It's not normal to want so much to kill and die for your crush, and if your emotions get this intense, it's worth looking into.


End file.
